The Cases Of Isabella Marie Holmes Swan
by Fran-Marie-Cullen-1918
Summary: Bella is the great great grandaughter of Sherlock Holmes, like the detective she loves solving cases. When FBI agents turn up dead Agent Black turns to Bella for help. Can she solve the case with the help of her friend Alice and find love? All human.
1. Prologue

**A/N The characters names belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Stephenie, but some are my own characters and the story is my own. Please enjoy!**

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Holmes- Swan; to say my life is not complicated is like saying that quantum physics is as easy to learn as the alphabet. I'm Sherlock Holmes's great great granddaughter. Many people think that Sherlock Holmes didn't have any children truth is he had one child with Irene Adler, a John Holmes named in memory of the great great grandfathers great friend and ally Dr. John Watson. Anyway, I'm the youngest Holmes- Swan, I live with my estranged Uncle Charlie in Forks Washington, who's either mad or just eccentric like us Holmes- Swans' normally are. My only other relative is my cousin Emmett Holmes- Swan who works for the United States government, we email each other regularly of course but he only visits on family holidays. I had sworn to use my deduction skills for good causes, unfortunately my skills made me a freak and my only friend was Alice Cullen. This is the story of my first ever case.


	2. Birthday Girl

**A/N The characters names belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Stephenie Meyer, but some are my own characters and the story is my own. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One

I opened one of my eyes to look around the now bright bedroom; I looked around until I found the alarm clock. Crap! Note to self: invent an alarm clock that actually works, or buy one. I sprang up from my slumber, my brown hair spilling out around my shoulders. Today was my eighteenth birthday, and also the first day of my senior year. Even though there was no need for me to attend school, my cousin Emmett thought it was important for me to develop my non-existent social skills. The only thing my school did for me was to re-establish the fact that I was regarded as a freak of nature by my fellow pupils, just because I could see the things that they were too blind to see. I groaned and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, and began to walk over to my closet. After picking out my usual attire, which consisted of red stockings, a plaid skirt and blouse and putting those on I made my way over to my mirror.

I looked like all of the other Holmes- Swans with my wavy brown hair, my brown eyes, but my nose however was all Adler I'm pretty sure that Sherlock didn't have a button nose. I drew my hair back into its customary low bun and placed in my plaid hair band behind my bangs that now hung free. With an application of my red lipstick, I ran out of my bedroom, grabbing my blazer, shoes and bag as I went. When I got downstairs I found my Uncle Charlie sitting in his usual arm chair. "Good morning Uncle, see you after school!" I grabbed a slice of toast and my coat. You see to me my coat was like my pipe, it had been a seventeenth birthday present from Emmett, it was a Burberry grey wool trench coat with a large collar that I always turned up . I put on my coat and red scarf and was about to open up the front door when my Uncle spoke.

"Beware of the rubber ducks my child!"

"'Beware of the rubber ducks'? Seriously Isabella I think you need to find somebody to take a look at him. I mean, rubber ducks? Last week it was badgers." My friend Alice Cullen said as we were walking into the stately building of Grove School for Young Adults. The building had an air of the Victorian age about it, it consisted of four buildings: the main building, the cafeteria, which used to be the servants quarters, the department of physical education, which were the old garages, and the stables which of course housed horses. The school was exclusively for the sons and daughters of famous actors, agents or members of the government. Emmett had managed to get me into this school when I turned sixteen undoubtedly by using his government connections and the fact that Emmett held onto the entire Holmes- Swan fortune until I turned twenty-one.

"No, it's just the Holmes- Swan eccentricity coming out in him. He's perfectly fine besides we have Mrs. Clearwater to look after us these days." I smiled at Alice who was shaking her head.

"Does that mean that when you turn his age, you'll be as mad as that?" She asked jokingly, and I started laughing. I was used to the usual whispers by now, the occasional mutter of the word freak or weirdo was normal now. I had learnt to ignore it and vowed that, if they ever got murdered, it sure as hell wasn't going to be me that would solve it. "Anyway, happy birthday!" She pulled a box out of her bag and grinned at me.

"Seriously I told you I didn't want anyone knowing it was my birthday!" I told her, nevertheless taking the gift; of course I had already deduced that due to the wrapping paper and the bow that this gift had been purchased at Harrods approximately two weeks prior to this date. By the weight of the box I was going to say that it was a limited or first edition book, the adventures of Sherlock Holmes to be precise. You see Sherlock Holmes, was written by Dr. Watson under an alias of course, he knew that Sherlock would never have accepted the glory any other way. It wasn't published until the death of Sherlock but the profits of the books were now split evenly between us Holmes- Swans' and the Watson's, now the Cullens , as it would have happened in the old days.

"Thank you, Alice. You're the first person to say that to me this morning, in fact."

"Aren't you going to open it? Or are you still in shock from the surprise?" Without hurting her feelings I told her the truth.

"Alice I'm sure the first edition of Sherlock Holmes mysteries will go surprisingly well with my book shelf, and it wasn't a surprise. I knew it was coming."

"I should have known, but all in all very clever Isabella, you're getting almost as good as you great great grandfather." We said our goodbyes and went to our separate classes.

I was bored. My chemistry teacher had been droning on for at least half an hour about things that I had known from the age of ten or less. My mind, like all of the Holmes- Swan, repels stagnation; I have to have a good case or mystery to work on instead of sitting in this classroom. I started tapping the pencil on the desk, and looked around. I had already noticed that the head girl had been seeing the boy who sat in the third row, which was unusual because the boy in the third row had also been with the girl who sat beside me. In fact I'm pretty sure that the boy in the third row was still dating the girl sitting beside me, but instead of making the fact known I kept my mouth shut and concentrated on the teacher. His right hand was shaking. Obviously he had been involved with a hit and run this morning due to the fact that I could see a tiny bruise forming on his head where he must have hit it slamming the brakes on.

I was about to start deducing where and how this had happened when someone burst through the classroom door. I had not been expecting this, which was unusual because I knew everything. I turned my head to see Agent Black coming towards me, or should I say Jacob. I sighed and prayed he hadn't found out about the little incident last week where I had rightly accused a police officer of breaking and entering without a warrant. "Right Swan get your stuff you're coming with me." His voice was silky. I'm not denying the man was good looking with dark hair and blue eyes. His facial structure was outstanding, but there was no way I was going with him not after last time.

"I'm not going in the police car! Last time you duck taped my mouth shut and I'm pretty sure that's not standard FBI procedure!" Or maybe it was the fact I found out he had been cheating on his girlfriend.

"Fine here's the address; make your own way there but good luck finding a cab. It's rush hour." With that Black walked quickly out of the room. I got up and picked up my bag and coat and made my way following him.

The address was 125 Crawford Street, not too far from Baker Street so instead of trying to find a cab, which would have been an almost impossible task, I decided to walk. I reached the house in ten minutes and I was greeted by the usual scene. The street was crawling with uniformed police, police cars and plain clothed agents. I strolled over to the crime scene tape and held it up so that I had enough room to duck under it. "Black, your weird school girl is here!" One of the uniformed police officers shouted into the house.

"Your uniform smells of alcohol. Have you been near a bar lately?" I asked the man, gesturing to his uniform.

"Well, erm, yeah, I was there last night, it was my night off." The man said defensively but by now he was sweating.

"Really? You were there, oh, about two hours ago?" The man was about to say something or make a rude gesture when Black arrived and let me into the house.

"You really have to stop doing that. No wonder not many people like you." He remarked over his shoulder, while gesturing inside what appeared to be a living room. There on the floor lay the body of a man who appeared to have been shot.

Fantastic! Finally a case worthy of the great Isabella Marie Holmes Swan!

**A/N Is this fanfic good? Please review and tell me I need at least 8 reviews before I will post the next chapter! So please review! :D**


	3. The Enemy's Lair

**A/N The characters names belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, but some are my own characters and the story is my own. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I walked over to the body and crouched down, the man looked to be about 34 years of age, and his muscles were quite pronounced which suggested he either liked to be fit or it was a job obligation. The grey suit was Armani, so the job was obviously well paid by the cut of it, definitely an agent which Black had failed to mention. The bullet had entered through the back of the skill. I looked at the knees of the man, they were scuffed. A light pattern on the left ring finer suggested that a ring had recently been removed and also that the man had been in a hot sunny country. I stood up and turned to face Black.

"Well anything?" He enquired.

"He's at least thirty four; an Armani suit in the general style of an agent, the bullet wound to the back of the head with the scraped knees indicates that he was scared to die. The left ring finger has a pale patch where a ring used to be. So obviously this man is married but spent some time abroad. Where is the ring?" Black looked confused for a moment.

"There was no ring." Ah married to the job of course. The agent's identity had been taken. I walked out of the room pushing past Black and making my way outside and past the alcoholic officer.

"You liver is dying a horrible death." I told him bluntly.

"Where are you going?" Black shouted as I was practically skipping down the road.

"The ring! You withheld information!" I shouted back hopefully this would get them off my back while I did some free lance investigation.

By the time I got back to 221B Baker Street, there was a Rolls Royce outside that undoubtedly belonged to Emmett. I pushed the door open and hung up my coat and scarf. My Uncle Charlie was still sitting in his chair but in the other chair there now sat a man in a black suit. On the small table in the middle of the drawing room, there was now about four presents. "Hello, Emmett I missed you." I ran forward to hug the hostile looking man his muscled arms enveloped around me.

"Hello little Holmes, I brought you your presents!" Em smiled at me.

"Thank you, Em." I sat down and picked up the first box. All of the presents were wrapped in undistinguishable paper so that I couldn't guess the contents. I unwrapped the box quickly out of excitement and removed the lid. Inside was a brand new Apple I- pad perfect for updating my website and other detecting needs. "I love it! It's just what I need! Thank you." The other two presents were a new violin and a new pair of boots that were great for running in. One more box was left on the table.

"That was left to you by your parents. I is passed down through the generations." My uncle said while handing me the box. I drew off the lid and grinned when I saw what was inside. Nestled in the silk were a tweed deer stalker and a tobacco pipe. I was just about to do my Sherlock Holmes impression when the door bell rang. I reluctantly replaced the gifts and went to answer the door, when I opened it I saw Agent Black standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked while sighing.

"Let me in, someone's chasing me." He pushed past me and I peered out into the dark street. Nothing appeared to be there until suddenly a man appeared from the shadows. I shrieked and slammed the door shut. When I had calmed down I walked back into the drawing room,. The find Black conversing with Emmett. "What was that?" I shouted at Agent Black, who reluctantly looked up from the conversation he was having.

"That was the killer, I think. I don't know, I was walking to my cart when it came out of no where and started chasing me down. Well have you thought of anything yet?" Jacob genuinely looked worried.

"The ring with the information on did you take it?" I asked still standing at the door to the drawing room.

"The ring wasn't there when the body was found."

"We have to find that ring whoever has it is our killer or knows our killer." I walked back out to the hallway and put on my coat, scarf and new boots. I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold night air.

When I arrived at the mansion I pressed the intercom button on th gate. A silky male voice came through. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Edward Cullen." My voice shook, I didn't know whether it was the cold wind or the fact I was about to enter my enemy's lair. The voice on the other end chucked and the gate opened. I approached the large oak doors and lifted the heavy lion knocker. The sound it made clashing with the door seemed to echo around the night sky. When the door opened a man of about 19 years of age appeared. His bronze hair tousled and his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. "Hello Bella. Long time no see." Ok so maybe I over exaggerated when I said enemy, he's Alice's older brother but also my annoying ex-boyfriend.

"Ok, where's the ring?" I got straight to the point not wanting to fall for his stupid charm.

"What ring?" He feigned innocence. "Don't you want to come inside? Its cold you there."

"I'm not staying for long Cullen. Now where's the ring?" I gave him my best stern look.

"What ring? I told you I don't deal in FBI stuff." A look of disappointment came across his face. "Crap ok fine I swear I don't have it."

"Then who does?" I asked.

"A man called James, I'm sure he knows your brother."

"James? The one who has just left the country?"


	4. French Mysteries

**A/N I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does, I also do not own Sherlock Holmes it belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Please enjoy! :D**

Edward and I stood there and stared at each other for a few seconds before I regained the use of my brain. "I can't believe you let him go!" I shouted at Edward while jabbing him in the chest with my index finger.

"How am I getting the blame for this? I told you I had nothing to do with this!" He shouted back at me.

"I'm still going to blame you!" I stormed down the corridor and towards the door; my hand was grasping the door knob when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, opened the door and let it slam violently in his face. That would serve him right for being an idiot.

When I reached 221B Baker Street, I was surprised to see that Mycroft's car was still parked outside the door. When I reached the drawing room Mycroft and Black were engaged in what looked like a conversation about sports, which I was surprised at considering I didn't even know that Mycroft was the sort of man to be bothered about trivial things such as football. "Where did you run off to?" Mycroft said, without even looking up from the conversation he was having.

"I went to see someone who I thought might have had some clues, clearly he's still a self conceited idiot!" I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door, and that was when it hit me. This man who had been murdered if he was an agent then why wasn't he armed, and surely he must have been trained enough to be able to fight off his attacker, suddenly the case became so much more exciting.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing; I groaned and blindly searched my bedside table for the annoying phone. "Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"Hello Holmes." A man's voice replied.

"I'm sorry but it's just a bit early in the morning to be playing jokes on me Cullen!" I went to hang up when the man on the other end spoke again.

"Oh I'm not a one for playing silly childish games Miss. Swan." I shivered involuntarily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." I went to say some comment about how cliché that was when the dialling tone rang out. I sprang out of bed and got dressed, grabbed a slice of toast from the rack in the kitchen, my coat, boots and scarf and headed out of the door. Only to be greeted by a convoy of police cars, maybe they found out about that accidental case of fraud last year.

"Finally, there's been another one." Black said to me as soon as I placed one foot outside of the house.

"I know." I walked around him and continued down the street in the opposite direction of the police convoy.

"What do you mean you know? How could you possibly know it just happened half an hour ago? BELLA...BELLA!" Eventually his voice drowned out as I made my way around the back streets of London expertly until I reached a deserted warehouse.

"Hello Rose? Rose it's me Bella." There was a load click and the door opened, inside surprisingly there was a room full of computers.

"Bella! How can I help you? Did you want to hack Edward's email again to get your own back or something?" A tall blonde said to me as she appeared from behind one of the computers.

"That's a tempting offer but no, I was wondering if you could track FBI rings?"

"Hmm, I could if you had the serial number or something to identify the ring." I shook my head at her and she frowned.

"I could try and access the system and see if they have some inbuilt tacking device that can be activated without having a serial number." She began furiously typing on the keyboard in-front of he and I took the opportunity to look around the warehouse. I'd known Rose for years, even though she looked like a dumb blonde supermodel she was one of the smartest people I knew. "Found something looks like one of the rings has recently been to France, which is strange considering that the FBI doesn't have any rights in France..."

"Perfect thanks Rose! Oh and while you're on the computer I'm sure hacking Edward's email wouldn't do any harm." I left the warehouse smiling, only to run straight into someone. "Ow, sorry." I looked up to see a smug smirk looking down at me. "Oh it's you in that case I'm not sorry." I walked around him just like I had done to black this morning.

"It's in France." I heard his voice say behind me.

"Yes I know thank you very much."

"Aren't you curious as to why it's being sold in France of all places?"

"I'm the detective here, I'll find out the information thank you very much!" I sped up and tried to get away from him as inconspicuously as possible.

"Have you heard of the Asps? They've heard of you, be careful Bella." I didn't hear if he said anything after that because I was already walking through the streets racing to get back to Baker Street and begin to research the Asps.

_Meanwhile in Calais, France..._

"_The girl has found the location of the ring, Sir. Is it time for us to stop her yet?" A man wearing a black suit said._

"_No, let her have her fun after all she can't find out too much Agent Cullen will prevent that from happening."_

"_Yes sir."_

**A/N How was it, sorry about it being a bit short. Please Review :D**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**A/N**

**I regret to tell you that I am not going to continue with this story or any of my other stories, in fact. I have received a few flames for another story of mine, which have turned nasty and made me reluctant to continue writing. I would also like to concentrate on my grades as I plan to apply to medical school in September. I apologize to the few people who actually liked my story and those of you that are getting this because of Author Alert, I apologize for deleting 'The Bones in the Forest'; if you have any questions please PM.**

**Thank you**

**Fran**


End file.
